Dove the Albino Skywing
This character belongs to NightclawstheNightwing and will not be used without her permission. "Why have they not just gotten rid of you, you little hybrid?" ~other dragonets. '' Description Dove is a small skinny Skywing. She always stands like she is nervous and slowly moves away from others. Her wings are about average in size for a Skywing so when one first sees her they wonder, "What's wrong with her?" "''I am not a hybrid."~Dove's response Dove has sleek, shiny pure white scales that seem to be wreathed in smoke (unless she is in the water) and covered in scars that seem to be healing. She however is not proud of this and will often hide. The two things that are colored on her are her pinkish red eyes and a bracelet made from copper coils and obsidian giving many the false sense that she is not a firescales "Sure..." ~other dragonets hearing this. Personality Dove is incredibly shy and often tries to hide despite the fact that she is one of the most dangerous dragons out there. She often feels that everyone's opinions should be heard no matter how crazy they be. She is also a dreamer though and often thinks of the the most random things. "I know how you can protect yourself."~Serpentstale offering her the bracelet. She is very fearful of what she might do even accidentally with her firescales and often tried to hide though it does not work very well. Skills and Powers Dove was not born a firescale dragonet instead she was just a small albino dragonet and during that time she had an obsession with jewelry so when a dragon offered her jewelry that he said could protect her she accepted it. However before the spell was put on her she had many skills including: * pottery making * painting * reading * flying However her firescales took all of this away and she hates it deeply with all of her heart. "Really how?"~Dove hearing him. History Dove was not born as a firescales. In fact she pretty much powerless when she hatched with her lack of coloring that made her stand out like a broken tail. She was often made fun of by her peers over this and she hated it. "Take this it will protect you from the other dragonets."~Serpentstale offering her the bracelet. One day however she ran away from the other dragonets and ran into a Nightwing trader named Serpentstale. He told her that he felt sorry for her and that this bracelet would protect her from the other dragonets. She accepted it mainly because it was a bracelet however she did not know what the consequences of this action. "You are a monster."~other dragonets when they found out about her firescales '' When she realized she was now a firescales she thought it was cool, no one would say she was not a pure bred Skywing now, maybe they would even let her hang out with them however it did not turn out that way. When they saw her new powers the all ran away calling her monster and saying that they needed to warn the tribe. She finally tried removing the bracelet but it would not come off. She saw a Skywing guard and immediately took off into the air. ''"You there STOP!!!"~Skywing guards trying to catch her. She tried to fly away but her wings were smaller than the guard's and she was caught up to eventually And she flew at them like she normally would attack a dragon forgetting her firescales that glowed hotter than a crackling fire. Then she realized after she touched him what she had done. She looked around and flew out of the city trying to keep herself and everyone else safe. "What have I done?" ~Dove realizing what happened. Dove hid as soon as she left traumatized by what had happened she was terrified of this ability and the fact that she could very well be killed or do something worse. She could not figure out what to do but eventually decided to stay here in the middle of no where. She was starting to feel happy again but then of course a group of dragons came looking for this "dangerous firescales " and they found her. She tried to run or fly however she was in a cave and the trapped her in there with ease. One of them turned out to have had a cage enchanted so that no amount of heat could melt through it and she was taken back to the Skywing Palace. While she was there she was getting ready for her trial when the Skywing queen and her daughter, Merlin released her because of a deal that they had made. They had one condition though she must work for Princess Merlin. She left and Merlin told her she was the one who had convinced her mother to release her so she became very loyal to this princess. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:Content (NightclawstheNightwing) Category:Animus Enchanted Category:LGBT+